LOCI Evil Boardies
by AMDonahue
Summary: Episode 14 of the nowriters season. This episode brings back Det. Goren to the Major Case Squad. Eames and Goren race to find the kidnapped head writer of a tv show who is tortured and left to die.


**Law and Order: Criminal Intent**

**Episode 14 – Evil Boardies**

AnneMarie Donahue

"It doesn't look good. The blood trails off in this direction." Detective Logan Wolff rose to stand next to his partner, they looked at each other. Logan grimaced, "my money's on the stalker." They looked down the end of the alley. It didn't look like an alley to be traversed in the middle of the day, let alone late at night.

"Red Stalker?" His over-eager partner said, "But Logan, he's always been with us. He's a vigilante, sure, but a cold blooded killer?"

Logan looked down and shook his head, "I don't know, I just don't know."

"Alright, cut!" The director hopped out of his chair and walked in front of the camera. "Jayson that was good, Peter, could you sound a little less like Robin the Boywonder? It's creeping the fans out."

"How am I supposed to sound, it's just weird." Peter said, Jayson shot him a dirty look. "Come on, you know I don't mean that. I'm just not used to being in these stylized pieces." They smiled at each other and shrugged it off.

The director rolled his eyes, "sure." He turned to look at the crowd, searching for one face in particular. "Lauri?" He walked back to his chair, "does anybody see Lauri?"

Behind him Jayson was beginning to get nervous. There had been a lot of strange activity on their fansite lately. He thought it was all funny, but Lauri was creeped out by it. Jayson walked over to the crew, "come on, somebody's got to see her." Lauri always worked with her headphones on, he could scream his head off and she wouldn't hear it.

Jayson walked off set, past the director. The rest of the crew began to look around for the head writer, with no luck. Jayson walked to the trailer they shared and opened the door.

"Michael! Call 911!"

**Location Shoot for "Logan's Pack"**

**Brooklyn, NY**

"Lauri Stuart, head writer of the show Wolff's Pack, reported missing at 10:35 this morning." Bishop began to fill in the detail for Eames, who had arrived a few minutes after her.

"Wolff's Pack, my sister watches that show." Eames turned to Bishop who wore a stone look on her face, 'still doesn't know how to make small talk.' Eames thought. "Okay, fill me in."

"Stuart was last seen on this set. She was working on the script in the trailer when the director had a question for her," she walked over to the trailer door, "and found this."

Eames looked in. The trailer had been trashed, "we got traces of blood here on the floor." She leaned in to look at the carpet closer, "it looks like some hair as well." She picked up a few strands in her gloved hand. "Is this the victims?"

"Don't know." Bishop shook her head.

"Well, let's get someone over here who does."

Bishop brought over Jayson, calling out to Eames, "This is Lauri's boyfriend Jayson Hansel."

"Detective, anything you need. Please just find her." Jayson was obviously distraught. His face was swollen from crying.

Eames immediately felt sorry for him, "Of course, Mr. Hansel. Can you identify this?"

He looked at it and then dry-heaved. When he had calmed down he said, "yes, that's Lauri's hair. What happened to her?"

"I don't want to speculate." Eames put the hair down where she found it. "When does CSU get here?"

"They're on their way." Bishop said.

"Okay, stay here until they do. I don't want anyone touching anything." She looked around at all the people, "there are way too many people here. Organize something with the uniforms, get statements from everyone."

"Okay," Bishop waved over a uniform, together they would get the statements of everyone, who had seen nothing and could offer no help. Eames silently wished Bobby were there, she hated working missing person cases, and she didn't feel comfortable taking the lead in one.

"Mr. Hansel, can you think of anyone who would want to hurt Lauri?" Eames moved him away; she wanted to keep him by himself. While he did look upset, he was an actor.

"No." Jayson cut himself short and looked away.

"Mr. Hansel, this is not the time to second guess." Eames wasn't going to baby him, this woman could already be dead.

"There's been a lot of weird messages on the show's fansite. Really violent stuff, but we've had stuff like that since the first season. I never took it seriously." He shrugged, "no one who knew her would want to hurt Lauri. I love her. We were keeping it secret, but we're engaged."

Eames exhaled hard, "alright. We're going to find her, but you have to work with us. Go over your day, starting with waking up."

He took in a breath to run through the entire course of the morning and would have even informed her that what cereal he had, but he never got the chance. A production assistant ran up to him with his phone in her hand.

"Jayson, it's your phone," she handed it to him and looked at Eames, "I'm sorry, but I thought it would be okay."

"It's fine."

Jayson had the phone to his ear. "Lauri, where are you?" His voice sounded too relieved Eames was convinced she should have taken the phone from him. His face changed immediately to complete terror. "Please don't hurt her." He reached out to Eames, tears welling up in his eyes.

Eames stood closer to him, straining to hear the voice on the phone. "Pay close attention to the call," she whispered.

Jayson stood in shock, "they hung up."

"Bishop, where's my CSU team!" Eames shouted over. Two CSU members jogged over to her from the trailer, "take this, trace the call, it was our kidnapper."

"They didn't ask for anything, they just said they were going to let her die." He was becoming hysterical.

"Mr. Hansel, its best if you come with us." Eames led him back to Bishop. He was in no condition to answer questions out on the street, too many distractions. She had to get him back to a quiet room where he could concentrate on the phone call. "I'm taking him back, the kidnappers just called. Follow me."

Bishop nodded and walked to her car.

**One Police Plaza**

**New York, NY**

Detective Eames led Jayson into the squad room she put her hand his shoulder and pointed at her desk. "Jayson, why don't we sit in here."

"Thank you detective." Jayson sat down in Eames' chair. He looked around at the action of the room. He was well aware that this effort was for him and he was aggravated by that. "If Lori was just another writer would you care?"

Eames looked down at him, "what?"

Jayson exhaled, "I'm sorry. It's just that I know everybody is jumping to find her because we're 'tv people.'" He had even made little quotation marks in the air with his fingers. "But if she was just some starving writer working for some pulp rag, would have even noticed?"

Eames was a little too tired to deal with his self-pity and unfortunately did not have time to edit her retort, "if she were just some pulp writer, do you think she would have been snatched?"

Jayson's head snapped up. The anger in his eyes was gone and was replaced with this look that Goren sometimes had. She knew immediately what he was feeling. He was lost, deep in the woods and out there somewhere was his partner. Eames could relate to that.

"I'm sorry, we're going to do everything we can to find her but you have to help." She sat down opposite him. "Could you describe the hate mail? Do you still have any examples of it?"

Jayson shook his head, "No, Lauri always made me throw it away. It scared her." He looked down at the desk and began to peel a sticker on her desk with his thumb nail. "I should have called the cops. But I thought the whole thing was just ridiculous. I thought that if we made a big deal out of it, it would just get worse."

Eames sighed, she agreed with him but didn't want to make Jayson feel worse. "Alright, did the letters speak of anything specific? Any detail could give us information on her whereabouts."

Jayson was thoughtful for a moment, "we got a lot of weird stuff, from lots of different people. The show attracts sickos." He sat back in his chair and looked up at Eames, "one person sticks out more than the others, though. Logansgirl. She was livid when Lauri killed off Ophelia, my character's girlfriend from last season. She posted on the show's board, wrote messages and emails."

Eames leaned in to say something but was cut off by Detective Bishop who had walked up behind them. She acknoweledged Bishop with a nod and turned back to Jayson, "excuse me just a moment?"

"Certainly."

Eames walked over to Bishop and moved her away from Jayson. Bishop started when they were outside earshot. "The lab got back to us, the hair and blood in the trailer matches Lauri's and a second party, unidentified. There was a cotton swab with chloroform left behind."

Eames sighed heavily, "Explains the ability to move someone off a set like that."

"Get's worse." Bishop handed over the report from the CSU team, "there were no unidentifiable prints left behind."

Eames grimaced, "I'm not feeling an inside job on this." She couldn't believe the words had come out of her mouth, 'feeling.' Eames didn't work on instinct, that was Goren's job. But Goren was gone. She brushed off the annoyance and focused back on Bishop, "Jayson said someone posted threatening letters on their website. Can you find it, get the administrator to give you all the back logs. Look up a user called "Logan's girl."

Bishop nodded and walked away. Eames looked over at Jayson sitting in her chair, he had sunk down and laid his head on her desk. She could tell by the movement of his back he was sobbing, but trying to keep it to himself.

**A Room**

**Somewhere, USA**

Lauri groped around in the dark. She could feel the floor and the walls were all a cold concrete. There was no light source. She reached out to find the walls, or anything that could help her find an exit.

She stopped, realizing quickly that she wasn't alone in the room.

"Hello?" Lauri said in a shaky voice.

There was a pause as nothing answered her.

"HELLO!" Lauri screamed, she could hear her voice bounce off the walls, at least she could tell she was in a small room. No windows and well insulated.

Lauri took another step forward and felt a hard fist jab right into her stomach. She buckled over in pain, sucking in breath to fill her lungs. She collapsed on the ground and received a sharp kick to her back.

"You took him away from me!" The voice screamed out. Laurie tried to look up, but was slapped across the face. A flashlight turned on, blinding her instantly.

"Please let me go." Lauri tried to reason. She calmed down, and tried to think of every horror movie she had ever seen for inspiration. What was it, Kevin Spacey said in The Negotiator? Keep 'em talking. "I don't understand what you want. Tell me what you want, and I can fix this."

The flashlight went off and Lauri felt a fist grab her hair, then bring her head down onto the cement. Spots danced in front of her eyes as she sunk out consciousness.

"I'll fix this, you bitch." The voice said, just before Lauri blacked out.

_Commercial Break_

_Violence is never a solution to any problems. The American Friends Service Committee has been dedicated to non-violent negotiations for years. Currently we are sponsoring an exhibit called "Eyes Wide Open" which illustrates the effects of war on our global community. Consider volunteering, or hosting this exhibit at your college._

_Quakers, we're more than just oatmeal! __ Police Plaza_

**New York, NY**

Eames had been in Ross' office long enough to attract the attention of the entire squad room. The conversation was becoming heated, but she wasn't willing to drop it and play "nice Alex."

"Captain, I'm just asking you to consider it." She tried to say in her calm voice.

"Absolutely not. Eames, you and I are in deep enough. I'm not sticking my neck on the line for this guy, not after the stunt he pulled."

"I can appreciate that, but right now this isn't about you." Eames moved to stand in front of the door, she wasn't budging.

"Eames, why are you fighting this." Ross sat back down, very unusual for him. "He screwed you over too."

Ross stopped Eames in her tracks. She wasn't ever sure what to sat to that. "This isn't about me either. If we don't find this woman soon she's dead. Bobby can do that."

Ross sat back in his chair. He looked up at the ceiling. "I don't like the idea that the success of the entire NYPD relies on one man, who is suspended pending a psychological evaluation."

"I don't like the idea that there's a hostage out there and we're not doing everything we can to find her."

Ross bolted up in his seat, he didn't like the snappy attitude her voice had acquired, "then why don't you do your job?"

Bishop knocked on the glass door, she had been waiting outside with growing impatience for the entire scene.

Eames opened the door and turned back to Ross, "you know this is wrong." She moved out into the squad room to join Bishop.

"Look at this." Bishop handed over a manilla envelop.

"What do you have?"

"I had the site administrator send me all of the back logs for the past few months, and look at this. Multiple posts, daily, sometimes almost hourly." Bishop had opend the folder and began showing some of the more disturbing posts from "logansgrrl."

"Well, at least we know she's got a regular nine to five, the majority of dialogue seems to be done in the evening."

Bishop continued her thought, "Real chatter starts at about 6 and can run well into the night, sometimes until 4, 5 am."

"A true sychophant."

"She's got two hits on her username. The first for abusive language…"

Eames chortled, "You're kidding me? Swearing?"

"It goes way beyond swearing, it was hate speech." Bishop pulled out one sheet and handed it to Eames. "The second, which was only a month ago, got her suspended for a week."

"What was it."

"This was her post."

Eames read from the paper, "The scribbling bitch is going to die. She's destroyed Logan's life and now I'll destroy her. Stay tuned for sweeps week." Eames handed the paper back to Bishop, "what the heck does that mean, sweeps week?"

Bishop only shrugged.

"Have there been any posts today?"

"No. She's been dark since two days ago when she posted this."

"Damn. They couldn't trace the access to an address?"

Bishop shook her head, "no. But Logan's girl did have an altercation with another user earlier this month and we could trace that person." She pulled out another paper, "Eviltrevor."

"Well, let's go pay him a call."

**Residence of Edward Donahue**

**Queens, NY**

"I only met her once, and it was enough for me. She told me her real name was Luna Valtross, but I suspect she was lying." Edward Donahue moved out into the hallway of his apartment, he was hoping to keep the conversation out of the ears of his wife.

"Can you describe her?" Bishop asked.

"Yeah, tall, about your height. Black hair, dye job, pale skin, the whole vampire look. No tattoos though." He shrugged.

"What happened?" Eames stepped into the conversation.

Edward sighed, defensively he crossed his arms over his chest, "she contacted me, asking me to meet at a coffeeshop. I went, but she was way too weird. So I blew out of there, and never called. Later another boardie told her I was married and she flamed me."

"Flamed you?" Bishop grimaced.

"Yeah, she said a bunch of crap about me on the message board, got on my youspace account. She also sent some threatening letters to my home, my wife was not happy."

"Sounds like a real well adjusted person." Eames glanced at Edward. "You said she made you uncomfortable?"

"Yeah, she talked about the show like they were all real people. And she had a real axe to grind against the new head writer."

"Lauri Stuart?"

"Yeah, hated her. She posted about it non-stop. "Have you seen what she's written on the message board."

"Yes, we're monitoring the site." Bishop interrupted, "you never got an address from her did you?"

"No."

Eames turned to leave, "thank you, if you hear from her please contact us immediately." Eames held still for a minute, "you said she mailed you letters, do you have any?"

Edward nodded and went into his apartment. Eames growled in frustration.

Bishop looked at her, "what?"

"I'm asking all the wrong questions. I'm just treading water here." Eames looked at Bishop, who seemed a little more confused than usual. "Goren would have caught the letter immediately, I almost walked away from it."

Edward came back and handed over the letters. Eames smiled and the women walked back to the SUV parked in front of the building.

"It looks like you walked away with them to me." Bishop nudged her arm.

**A room**

**Somewhere, USA**

Lauri woke up, her head throbbing and her sides burning. She could just hear a voice on the other side of the room.

"I did it for you. I love you so much." The voice sounded different, it was softer. She was crying into a phone. Lauri could see the light from the cellphone. She tried to move quietly across the floor towards the light.

"Why won't you call me back?" The voice continued on, broken up with little sobs.

Lauri could make out the definition of the face illuminated by the phone. It was a woman. Lauri stood up slowly, she stepped out of her shoes and moved silently across the floor. She was close enough to her captor to smell her. She had an aroma of oil and exhaust fumes.

The girl looked up, she spotted Lauri. Lauri charged at her and toppled the woman with all her strength. They struggled for the phone. Lauri had it in her hand for only a moment, she recognized it as her phone, and saw the display read "Jayson".

"JAYSON!" Lauri screamed. That distraction cost Lauri her advantage. The other woman grabbed her with unusually strong hands, Lauri felt her arms being forced behind her.

The phone dropped to the ground.

"JAYSON!" Lauri screamed again.

**One Police Plaza**

**New York, NY**

"She just posted again." Bishop waved Eames over. Jayson had been tucked into the interview room, to keep him safe. There were a few people from the show with him for comfort. Eames was doing her best not to get his attention.

"Let's see." Eames looked at the website. There was a single post. "It looks like a link."

"Yeah, but I click on it and," she clicked on the link, a screen popped up and remained black. "nothing."

"Just a black screen." Eames looked closely at the screen. "I don't get it."

"It's nothing." Bishop went to close the window. Eames put her hand on Bishop's to stop her.

"Wait." She leaned in closely to stare at the screen, "does this have sound?"

Bishop turned the sound up.

Eames froze, "don't move." She shot up, and ran to the captain's office. "We have here."

Ross hopped out of his seat, "what do you mean."

Eames led him back to her desk. "Listen, this is her on the audio. We have her on this website."

Ross stared at the screen, he wasn't convinced, however he was given proof in a moment.

**A Room**

**Somewhere, USA**

Lauri woke up from the second knockout punch she had received that day. She listened closely, she was alone from what she could tell. She crawled along on the floor, her hand finding something plastic scattered on the floor. She grabbed on and held it up to her face.

"Fucking brilliant, you can't see." Lauri talked to herself, a bad habit, but there were worse.

She felt it with her hands when suddenly a memory of fourth of July parties came back to her. She was five at her parent's cottage on Merrimet Lake in New Hampshire. She was desperately in love with the neighbor's teenaged son, as desperately in love as someone can be at that age. Which, if you've never been desperately in love at five, dear reader, trust me, it was glorious. He handed her something. Together the adult Lauri and the child Lauri stood up. One on a sandy beach, the other on hard cement floor. They held the plastic tube in front of them, the child Lauri smiled up at the adult Lauri.

"On three?" Adult Lauri offered.

"One." Child Lauri started.

"Two." Adult Lauri joined in.

"Three." The glowstick cast a small light across the room. Adult Lauri was left alone, child Lauri had returned to the wonderful dusk of memories.

Lauri began to explore the room. She stuffed the other glowsticks into her pockets. She walked the corners of the room, feeling for a break in the wall, anything that could help her to freedom.

"SOMEBODY!" Lauri screamed, only to hear her voice bounce back. She calmed down and tried to reason with her new surroundings. "Okay, there's a sweet spot in every room, find it."

**One Police Plaza**

**New York, NY**

Ross had been convinced; unfortunately his actions had attracted Jayson out of the interview room. Ross went back to his office to make a phone call leaving Eames to came down Jayson.

"What the hell is this?" Jayson pointed at the computer monitor, on it Lauri was roaming around a room, moving inch by inch across the wall screaming, then moving on.

"We can't locate this website. Our lab guys are working on it, but we can't find the source of this feed." Eames sat Jayson down in front of her computer. He was staring directly at the image of Lauri wandering around the room.

"Do you know if she's okay?" He asked in a meak voice.

"If this image is accurate, then she's fine. But the sooner we find her the better." She looked at Jayson, "do you recognize the room she's in?"

He shook his head.

"Do you know what she's doing?"

He grimaced, "no. She's always doing weird stuff like that." Jayson suddenly turned manic, "is there audio? Can I hear her?"

"Yes, she's yelling, but she's not in pain. I want you to be prepared for that." Eames looked at Jayson, judged his state, she turned the audio up.

Lauri moved two steps to her left, then yelle d again. She waited, and repeated her movement.

Jayson, creased his brow. Eames noticed he seemed more intent on the image, "is there something?"

"Yeah, she's looking for the sweet spot of the room." Jayson looked up at Eames, her face registered confusion. "Every room has a spot in it where the structure isn't as strong as everywhere else. You can hear it, they call it a sweet spot in audio because of the sound your voice makes. Lauri's looking for it."

"Why?" Bishop looked up from her paperwork on the other desk.

"Because she may be able to call for help if she can find it."

Ross walked into the squad room and motioned for Eames to follow him. She waved Bishop to sit with Jayson and walked into the captain's office.

"Okay, he's allowed to assist on this investigation. He cannot leave the squadroom, nor can he directly question any suspects. After this he is to return to suspension and cannot come back to the office, and before you start, it's the best I could do."

"Thank you." Eames let out a relieved sigh and walked back to Jayson smiling.

"You've found her?" Jayson's enthusiasm wiped the smile off her face.

"No, but we've got help coming in."

Commercial Break

Red Panda! Canada's favorite superhero! With the help of his chauffeur Kit Baxter this young handsome gad about town becomes the Red Panda! Follow his amazing adventures defending Toronto from the hoards of evil doers attacking the city!

Jake Sampson – Where's there's Strange, there's Sampson! Jake Sampson, Monster Hunter, coming to a haunted cave near you. Join Sampson's adventure as he and Texas Holdum (get it) find and fight monsters! This season Sampson comes to Rhode Island to help everyone's favorite pulp author, HP Lovecraft!

**One Police Plaza**

**New York, NY**

Goren sat in Eames' watching Lauri moving about the room. He had the sound turned down, it was upsetting Jayson to hear her yelling. Jayson was to his side, refusing to leave the site.

Eames watched Goren, she half expected him to move into the office and find Lauri instantly. "Bobby, she's diabetic, so if we don't find her soon…"

"Eames, I know." Goren said, he was patient. Lauri stopped moving in the image. She noticed something in the corner. She moved directly at the camera. She had used up two her glowsticks by now and had only one after this left. She waved the stick in front of the camera and felt it with her hands.

She backed up. Her face was beginning to show beads of sweat across it and her motions were jerky. She was running out of blood sugar and soon wouldn't be able to fuction.

"Hello?" Lauri said into the camera. "Okay the chances that this is a feed, and is going out live with sound is impossible. But since I have nothing else to do." She stepped a few feet back, so that the camera had a better image of her. "Hello, my name is Lauri Stuart, I was kidnapped from the set of Logan's Wolff this afternoon. I am diabetic and I feel shakey. I don't know where I am." She stopped and looked around, trying to find out any information she could provide.

Goren stared at the screen intensely. Jayson was locked to the image as well.

**A Room**

**Somewhere, USA**

"The walls are concrete, it's pretty thick and I think I may be underground by the way the sound bounces off the walls. There's a door in the room it's steal, it looks like a bomb shelter from an episode of the Twilight Zone." She moved from the camera. "There are no windows, there's a cot, but it's bolted down to the floor. The woman who put me here smelled like motor oil and exhaust fumes. So maybe I'm in a garage or a chop shop?"

She could feel the sweat from her arms moving down her back. Her mouth was cotton dry and her hands had gone numb a while ago. She was really beginning to fade out. She has said this same statement over and over again, repeating the same information and always ending it the same way, "Please tell Jayson Hansel I love him."

She sucked in a deep breath and tried to start her statement again, the last glow stick died out leaving her in the dark. Lauri whimpered a little, she shook the stick with no results. She started to speak but fainted dead on the floor.

In the distance she could hear the voices in her head come alive and say things she didn't think she would think up at a time like this. One voice said, "down police!" A man's voice pulled her from the dark, but blinded her. More voices came and mixed with them. Then finally she felt the voices fade away from her and all she heard was a beep.

**Mercy Hospital**

**New York, NY**

Lauri woke up to find Jayson sleeping at her side. She rolled her eyes around in her head, coming out of her stupor. She tried to move her hands up to sit up, but a nurse came over to help her. Jayson woke up to see her.

"Lauri." He hugged her. She was still a little groggy and couldn't speak too well, but she managed a smile. "I'm so happy you are okay."

"How?" She said in a raspy voice.

"You were on the internet, these two cops found you." Jayson rose and went to the doorway. "One of them is here, he's been waiting for an hour. Can I bring him in?"

She nodded.

Goren walked in and looked at Lauri. She smiled up at him.

"It's very nice to meet you, I'm Robert Goren." He sat down at her bedside, opposite Jayson.

"This is the man who found you." Jayson pointed to Goren.

"It was a team effort, and frankly you told us where you were." Goren smiled at her. "A letter your kidnapper had mailed indicated Trenton New Jersey and we knew it was a autobody shop from what you kept saying."

Lauri laughed. "Bomb shelter?"

Goren shook his head. "No. You were in the garage, just walled up."

Lauri looked down she seemed to be uncomfortable.

"I'm making you upset, I should go." Goren rose.

"No." Lauri said and put a hand up. "Who?"

"It was that fan from the website." Jayson answered. "She had killed herself, they found her at the garage.

"Why?" Lauri was becoming upset, her breathing became labored.

"She was just sick." Jayson put his hand on Lauri's head and she calmed down.

Lauri smiled at Jayson, "should have stuck with Weird Tales."

Goren rose to leave, he felt as though he were in the way. He was intruding on their privacy, and he wanted to leave. Seeing this couple together only drove home how alone he felt.

"Detective, don't go." Jayson stood. "Lauri, this man saved your life. He's on suspension, and they might fire him."

Lauri didn't say anything she looked at Goren as though it were insane. He was a cop, just like water was wet; it was something he couldn't remove from his nature.

"That's not going to happen. I'm fine," Goren patted Lauri's hand, "excuse me."

**Evaluation Hearing of Lieutenant Robert Goren**

**One Police Plaza**

**New York, NY**

"This would have been easy if we could have swept the entire situation under the rug and fired him immediately." The Chief of Detectives glared at his two comrades.

"That was the initial recommendation, however he's a well regarded cop." One of the other men who stood in judgment over Robert Goren's fate said.

The three men sat underneath a large oil painting of the Salem Judges. It was an odd choice for New York, but the building was odd to begin with. There were murals of justice miscarried throughout to remind every officers of what he was and was NOT defending every time he drew his weapon.

"The press will never let up if we don't re-instate him." One said with resignation.

The Chief of D's did not like that idea, he leaned back on his bench. "Why did he have to rescue a tv star's girlfriend?"

"Better she'd have died?"

The Chief let out a growl. He rose and returned to the table, the other two men sat next to him. "Bring him in."

Robert Goren in full uniform attire, his hat in his hand, walked into the room. He had left the military long ago, but that posture never leaves.

"Detective Goren, you are re-instated by this board. We are highly disturbed by your actions, however, in light of the present situation we have no other choice." The men stood up, there was no "welcome back" or "good job soldier." Robert turned to leave, the men were picking up papers, they would not approach him, nor speak to him.

Robert passed through the doors into the hallway, the doors shut behind him.

Stay turned for next weeks thrilling adventure!

Law and Order: Criminal Intent – Two for the Road

"They made up their minds, and they started packing." An elderly couple wins an RV at a police auction. They set out on a camping trip that will claim their lives. Follow detectives Falacci and Logan as they discover, what was in the coffee.


End file.
